


Out of My League

by alienboyv



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley is Whipped (Good Omens), Introspection, Kissing, M/M, Oblivious Aziraphale (Good Omens), Pining Crowley (Good Omens), hjdknh, i wrote this during alg 1 and biology, idk - Freeform, im Not good at writing romance, sensual?? at the beginning??, uhhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 09:49:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20619035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alienboyv/pseuds/alienboyv
Summary: more than just a dream





	Out of My League

**Author's Note:**

> i finished my alg test n i was Bored n i didnt wanna draw so,,,,  
i wrote this on a sheet of paper uwu

"You could, dear..." Aziraphale spoke in a soft whisper, eyes glazed and lips glossy. "If you wanted, that is..."

Crowley had been alive for well over 6,000 years and in none of that time had he ever wanted something as much as Aziraphale. Aziraphale, with his angelic smile and divine laughter. Aphrodite wishes she were as beautiful as his angel...

...but that was the thing, wasn't it? Aziraphale wasn't his angel, yes, an angel in every sense of the word but never _his_ angel. They belonged to their own respective lots and that was that..._still_...

Even in the Garden, in Golgotha, in Rome...Crowley belonged to Aziraphale, or at least his (metaphorical) heart did. Sure, Hell could command him to do deeds but all Aziraphale had to do was bash his pretty little eyes and Crowley was his, whatever he needed. Heaven never deserved Aziraphale, no one deserved him, certainly not Crowley himself...

...but that was then, now _all_ they had was each other. There was no other side of adversary, only them. _Only Aziraphale and Crowley._

Now Aziraphale was looking at him like _that_, like Crowley hung the stars_ (which he did)_, like Crowley was everything _(he wasn't, Aziraphale was, how could Aziraphale not see that?)_ and Aziraphale was asking him if he, _Crowley_, wanted to kiss _him_. What an utterly stupid question, _of course Crowley did_, who didn't? Who wouldn't? Especially with Aziraphale looking like _that_ \-- couldn't he feel it? The love that has been radiating off of him for over a millennium? _He_ should be asking _Aziraphale_ that, not the other way around.

That was when Crowley realized he had been sitting and staring at Aziraphale in silence for the last ten minutes.

"Of fucking course I want to, you know that--" Aziraphale cocked an eyebrow.

"Whatever could that mean?"

"Sodding Hell, angel- You have to know that..." Aziraphale was still confused with a flush on his face like no other, "_Je-Go-Sa-Somebody_, Aziraphale...I've been in love with you for over a millennium, actually, quite a few millennia..." He blinked, realizing hot tears were going down his face. "You're so good, maybe I should become a bibliophile 'cause, angel, there aren't any words in my vocabulary good enough to describe you..." Aziraphale, choked with tears, looks at Crowley in awe. He lets out a shaky, yet relieved, sigh.

"I should be asking you that, angel, I love you so much and I understand if-"

"Please shut up, dear boy..."

"Wh-" Crowley didn't need to be told twice, 'cause Aziraphale shut him up for him.

It was sloppy and emotional and passionate and perfect and-

_Well, I should shut up now, dear._

**Author's Note:**

> i was screensharing while i copied this from the paper lmao
> 
> messages from my friends
> 
> "is it smut?" - tal  
"no but they use to write smut." - lilly  
"titties? what are those? i dont have any" - tal  
"be gay. do crime." - tal  
"love urself or i'll love u for you" - tal  
"oh thats beautiful i love that" - lilly  
"love urself binch" - tal  
"um" - lilly  
"you know i cant talk thats illegal" - cam  
"IM A CRACKHEAD AYE" - lilly  
"when me and cam held hands cole said thats a lotta fingers and i felt so disgusted" - tal  
"SHES PUTTING A LIGHTER TO HER TONGUE" - cam  
"everytime i see u i say awwwee uwu" - tal  
"What is the difference between cytokinesis in plant and animal cells? ... Animal cells divide by a cleavage furrow. Plant cells divide by a cell plate that eventually becomes the cell wall. Cytoplasm and cell membranes are necessary for cytokinesis in both plants and animals." - lilly('s biology textbook or smth)
> 
> "you better give this thicc loser kudos" - tal


End file.
